


On my Own

by MadsMercer



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Au where the boys do cross over, F/M, Julie still gets back at caleb, Kinda post season two, Possibly a happy ending, Sad, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, this might make you cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadsMercer/pseuds/MadsMercer
Summary: The boys did cross over. The Orpheum was their unfinished business an now Julie is left behind.Based off of Ross Lynch's song from Teen Beach Movie On my Own.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. -one-

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic ever. Please let me know what you thought!

They were gone, he was gone. 

Julie stopped by the studio selfishly hoping that the boys,  _ her  _ boys were still with her. That they miraculously defeated Caleb's curse and that they were able to stay with her. She would have to be happy for them if they crossed over but it that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell being left. 

Slowly the garage doors creaked open to show a dark room. Her heart dropped. They did it. The Orpheum was their unfinished business and they crossed over. But, she remembered what Luke told her about always being with her and after the sign from her mom, she believed that they were watching her from heaven. 

“I know I already said this,” she sighed with tears in her eyes, “but thank you.”

Silence

She walked over and turned on the lights, illuminating the room. Her eyes fall on the piano. Reluctantly her feet take her in that direction and she sits down in front of the keys. They float over the ivory tiles and she begins to feel the same feeling of loss she felt after her mother passed. 

Julie knows she needs to play but every song is connected to _ Him _ . Luke. 

What she would give for him to be able to sit down beside her with his stupid pick in his mouth. Preventing her from focusing due to her anxiety that he was going to swallow it and how it always brought Julie’s attention to his lips. To feel the ghost of warmth from his body. Hear him softly strumming the guitar while humming along to the new melodies that she had created. 

Lightly she played the opening cords of the song that Luke never got to hear. One that she had started the day she found out about their incoming departure. It wasn’t completed but she, like him, expressed her emotions the best through music. A song kept not even in her dream box since it was no longer personal due to Luke’s annoying habit of checking it frequently for lyrics. 

She couldn’t let him find this song. No one could hear it until they were safe. She didn’t want to make this situation harder on any of the boys and she knew that Luke, being the stubborn person he was, would have refused to leave if it meant her hurting.

She thinks that they all knew that this would lead to her spiraling again. That she would struggle to sing again but she had to keep their memory alive. There might no longer be a  _ Julie and the Phantoms  _ but there would still be a Julie. Bobby changing his name to Trevor and completely distancing himself from Sunset Curve and the boy's legacy was a jerk move. She wouldn’t do that to them. 

_ It almost feels like just a dream _

_ All those memories of you an me _

_ Blown away in the Summer breeze _

So she poured her heart out into this song. More and more emotions flowed out with each note but they deserved this. The deserved happiness. She had to find a way to by happy without them 


	2. -two-

_ I got all these plans, I'm a one man band it's true _

Julie finds herself waking up teary eyed and red faced on the couch in the studio. A brief sense of hope fills her as there's a small possibility that yesterday could just have been a dream, no nightmare. Scanning her eyes across the room her heart drops. A pain she hasn’t felt in over a year resurfaced. But it’s different. She's able to look at a piano and feel proud of her music as opposed to the grief she experienced after her mom passed. 

She checks her phone for the time when she sees she had multiple missed calls from Flynn. Grudgingly she calls her back. The love she feels for her best friend fills the hole in her heart. Maybe not completely but Julie knows her best friend will always be there for her. 

“Good Morning Rockstar.”

“Hey Flynn”

“I’m guessing from your voice that they boys are no longer there?”

“Yeah, I guess the Orpheum was there unfinished business. It still kinda sucks though you know. We were a band, Julie and the Phantoms. We were actually getting somewhere but what will managers think about just Julie? Will I be good enough?” Julie always knows Flynn listens to her, even her rants. 

“Hey don’t worry about that right now. Worry about yourself. I’m coming over right now and we are going to have a High School Musical Marathon and eat our weight in ice cream ok? I know that the boys, especially Luke, are so proud of everything that you have done ok. Your gonna get through this and become the star that you are”

“Thank Flynn, love you”

“Love you too”

Signing she hangs up the phone and stumbles into the house. She should probably get changed and wash her face before her dad or Carlos ask her too many questions. She’s not emotionally prepared to explain the existence of Ghost to anyone today. 

Obviously luck is not on her side today as Julie basically runs face first into her dad. 

“Mija I was just coming into the studio to check on you. I know you had an exhausting night so I assumed you just crashed in the studio,” When Julie finally looks up at him he can tell somethings wrong, “Julie are you okay? You look like you’ve been crying all night.”

Her eyes begin to tear up again and she knows she can’t hide anything from him anymore. She needs to have this conversation sooner than later. She wouldn’t be able to come up with another lie as to why her band fell apart overnight. 

“No, I’m not. Look I haven’t told you the truth about these holograms of mine and I really need to after what happened last night. Flynn is coming over so she can back up the truth. Let me freshen up and get Carlos and I’ll explain everything to you.” She breathes out. 

Confusion filled Ray's face and if he wasn’t her dad he would have thought she was crazy. 

“Ok, whatever you need mija. I’ll wait on the couch for you.”

“Thanks papi, love you” she hurries up the stairs. 

Quickly she texts Flynn to warn her about the change of plans and her confession she's planning on making. 

_ It almost feels like we just never were _

_ All this time we spent was just a blur _

_ Now it’s just me and a melody _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Peeps! Thanks for actually reading this fic. Honestly I'm the type of person that tried to connect songs to personal relationships or show and such and this story was kind of just a dream I had that I felt like I could write out. Still don't really know how I actually feel about my writing as I am not really a confident writer so feedback is appreciated. Thank you!!
> 
> -Mads

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I will try to update as much as I can but I can't set a strict schedule for myself.  
> Sorry this chapter is so short hopefully I can start making them longer.


End file.
